


The Gods Have a Funny Idea About Fate

by 50shadesofdeduction



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Soulmate AU, awkward ahkmenrah, idefk where this thing is going to end, it's going to be an exciting ride guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofdeduction/pseuds/50shadesofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates were an outdated subject as of the 21st century to most. While many still believed in the holy idea that the name that appeared on your body was your soulmate, your one true love, your promised one from one life to the next, most weren't surprised if they never found their 'one' -- many still settled down and lived love filled lives.<br/>But that draw... it was a painful sort of want when you did find them, like a slow burn that could burst into a roaring flame if any contact were made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In all her years of living in New York City, Naomi had not once set foot in the Museum of Natural History. It was never a conscious choice on her part but since she had moved up state for school, her travels and limited rambunctious adventures had never led her to the looming building nor its iced over steps -- but today was different.

Her internship with her art history professor had brought her directly to the museum in the frosted weather in mid December. She bounced from one foot to the other and glanced up again, cup of coffee quickly finding the spot at her lips over and over as she tried to finish without burning every inch of her mouth (too many times had Naomi done it before, dammit.) She hated crowded spaces and thanks to the new exhibits on display, the place was packed. 

Naomi sighed for what felt the hundredth time as she finished her coffee and glanced down at her wrist. It was now or never, she had to get in and see the tablet, get her pictures and write her pages on the exhibit to have them for her professor the next day.  
After tossing the coffee cup in the bin at the bottom of the stairs, Naomi made her way up and into the museum. She fumbled awkwardly in her pockets before pulling out the few bills for her entrance.

Once inside, Naomi regretted both the fact that she hadn't come in sooner and the very fact that she was there in the first place. Voices, as well as the shouts of excited children and their subsequently overwhelmed parents, echoed through and around Naomi as she stood motionless in front of the skeletal remains of a T-Rex. The beast almost looked friendly, rather than predatorial in his stance, as if he were greeting each guest excitedly into his home. The thought caused her partially chapped lips to tug up into a smile as she pulled her gloves and scarf off, stuffing them into her purse before trudging her way through the crowded room.

Ahkmenrah, just twenty feet across the room, tried to quiet the children that were in his early afternoon tour group. He had been with the museum for almost six years. With nothing better to do, Ahkmenrah had spent his afternoons exploring all of the museum that he could before he realized he could be paid for all the odd hours he spent there. He led the group of children by the wax figurine of Teddy Roosevelt, his arm out stretched with his sword towards the large welcoming sign above, and began his prepared speech for the the display when he felt something deep in his gut churn.  


Naomi was just passing by the large information desk, map in hand, when a similar tingling began in her stomach. She thought nothing of it, leaving it up to the large amount of sugar and caffeine settling in her stomach. Her eyes searched over the laminated paper in her hands and didn't notice as the tour guide, now just a few feet away, glanced around in confusion.  
Ahkmenrah caught the children's attention as they all finished ogling the wax figure and led them on. The further the two separated, the heavier their stomachs felt once more and the strange moment was pushed back in their minds.

On the forefront of Naomi's mind was the fact that she needed to accept that she was lost. But, as stubborn as she was, she continued to swear to herself that she wasn't. Even as she stumbled through the halls and found herself at the underwater world exhibit and again when she reluctantly found herself in the hall of African mammals. It was when she thought she had finally succeeded and ended up back in center of the museum that she had to stop for a moment and revel in her obvious failure. She sat down on a nearby bench and peered down at the sheet for a whole three minutes before deciding she would try again once more on her own. Second floor south staircase. She could find that. She could do this. Naomi started towards the staircase to the right of the bench she had taken to, another stream of children rushed by and practically knocked her over. 

Maybe she couldn't do this. 

Naomi groaned at the thought and trudged up the stairs with her fingers ringing at the strap of her bag after pocketing her map once more. She looked up and felt relief fill her as she scanned a marvelous sign.

"COME NOW AND EXPERIENCE THE HIDDEN TOMB AND WITNESS THE GLORY OF PHARAOH'S GOLDEN TABLET."

Without thinking, Naomi began to half run down the hall towards her hard sought after goal. She was so focused that she didn't realize the feeling from earlier beginning to creep back in. Her heart began to accelerate, her palms dampened, her entire being felt like it could burst, but none of that seemed to register as the tomb came into view.

Her tunnel vision was just as bad as Ahkmenrah's own as he and his tour group turned a connecting corner to the tomb's hall. The children asked all their questions in rapid fire succesision as they all bounced with excitement, keeping the older distracted enough that the returning warmth in his lower abdomen went unnoticed unlike before. Ahkmenrah laughed gently as he explained that yes, he was in fact Egyptian himself and yes, that he could read some Egyptian text. Ahkmenrah did his best to answer the rest all as quickly as he could, he did love the energy kids like these had but it was distracting as they all wanted every last bit of attention on them. Like Nicky, who was trying to rush ahead to touch the jackal guards at the front of the tomb's display. Ahkmenrah ran forward to try and wrangle him back into the group, they were going to circle back around to this display after seeing a connecting one down the hall, and consequently ran head first into someone.

Naomi gasped as her backside made immediate contact with the shinning floor, her bag spilling out behind her along with Ahkmenrah's own supplies for his tours, and almost let out a shout as something warm, no, burning fell onto of her. She peaked her eyes open after the impact, expecting spilled coffee and an angry person ready to rip her apart but instead found a young man pressed flush against her and the mess on the floor. Green eyes looked back into her own brown ones and the burning sensation continued to fill the two of them, leaving them stunned in a mess of limps until Ahkmenrah finally grew the nerves he needed to laugh awkwardly.

"The God's must have a funny sense of humor, huh? First, I'm late for the bus and then I run down a pretty girl, really nice." He joked gently as he moved to try and stand up, helping the young woman up once he had his footing. He could hear the snickering and laughter of his class of kids behind him and immediately felt his entire face, neck, and ears burn just as badly as his lower abdomen did when his skin met her own.

Naomi tried not to audibly gasp when she felt the nerves in her fingers burst into flame as she carefully stood up. The two stared each down once more and slowly took one another in.  
Naomi was just half a head shorter than Ahkmenrah, with similarly dark hair that was held up in a pony tail, one side of her head shaved carefully. She was dressed in dark jeans that were tucked into her brown leather ankle high boots as well as an over sized argyle sweater over a form fitting Camilla beneath.  
Ahkmenrah was dressed smartly in what he considered his uniform since there wasn't one- dark dress slacks, black sneakers (he had to wear them, to keep up with the kids), a t-shirt for the museum, and a gold yellow button up over top that was only buttoned halfway. His own hair was short and curly, tidily brushed back.

Naomi knew plenty of stories about people who had met there soulmate, one in particular who was related to her. Her great uncle Avi. The man had been stuck in stand still traffic for over three hours and finally, when he couldn't take any more, he climbed out of his truck only to slam his door into the car beside him. The other, a man name Steven, was also her great uncle a month later.  
She had heard the story years over, about how strongly the two had felt the second their eyes met. They talked about how it had felt like they had both been struck by lightening, hit with a bag of bricks, splashed with a bucket of ice cold water, all at once when they kissed in the bed of Uncle Avi's truck and.. more. Naomi was thankful that Steve was the bashful type and had been sure she hadn't heard /that/ portion of the story until years later but now.. it felt like she knew what they were talking about; the brash feelings all exploding and enveloping her as she simply stood there holding his hand.

They were holding hands.

There.

In the middle of the museum.

With a mob of kids staring.

 

Naomi, not one to normally blush, felt her face erupt in color as they all finally pulled their hands apart as the children's giggles quickly grew louder.

"It's fine, really, ugm, " Naomi rushed as she pulled bent down and began to gather her things in an embarrassed rush. Ahkmenrah joined her on his knees, grabbing this and that which he knew were his before helping pick up the girl's scattered papers. The two stood up and Ahkmenrah directed the children into the tomb display before focusing his attention back on the girl.

"Sorry, again, about that." He apologized gently, his hand grazing her's as she took the offered papers. He felt a jolt down his person and knew it was anything but nerves. It was stronger, purer.

"It's fine, thanks.. for your help. I need these." She chuckled gently as she held up the papers mockingly before stuffing them in her bag carefully.

"Really though, thank you, Mr..?"

Ahkmenrah blinked, mind locked and distracted by the angelic sound of her laugh.  
"It's.. Elliot. That's, well, yeah. Elliot, , no mister." He murmured. Which wasn't a lie, really. It was his middle name after all and some, most, couldn't get his name right or didn't bother.

"Well, Elliot, no mister, I'm Naomi." She replied gently, here lips quirking up into a small grin as she nodded, nervously bouncing from foot to foot under the man's attentive gaze. He was actually /looking/ at her, in her eyes of course but it didn't feel like just that.

"And you're right," she murmured which caught his attention immediately, "they really must be a crap sense of humor."  
She finally tore her eyes away from his emerald ones when he grinned back, the sight far too gorgeous then it should have been.

"So, on your way to see the Pharaoh's tomb?" He prodded, hoping to keep her from leaving just yet. His thought wandered as she moved to look him in the eye once again. The name, on his hip, couldn't be her name, not at all. He had tried quite a few times to find out what it was and the closest he could come to was that it was possibly Hebrew.

"Yeah, actually, I have to get some pictures of the exhibit. It's, well, basically for my professor." Naomi explained as she glanced towards the exhibit, the look on her face wavering from excitement to displeasure when a few kids shouted joyfully.

"Not a fan of kids?"

"Not a fan of crowds." She corrected.

Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding and kicked at the ground with his shoe slightly.  
"I have to get back with them, before they rip down one of those jackals. But.. if you wanted, once I'm done, I can give you a small tour of the exhibit?"

Naomi considered it for a second as she rubbed at her arms. She could always use more information for the piece...

"Sure," she finally responded with a small and very grateful smile, "that would be amazing, actually. Really amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'd love some and any feedback. I also love headcanons and will throw any in if I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are really beta'd, I just send parts to my buddy who reads them and tells me if they flow or not. So.. if anybody is interested, feel free to message me!  
> Craig the mummy is life tho
> 
> I'm also going to possibly be started another fic soon, an Until Dawn one with another OC for a Rami character cause I'm trash. So look out for that, maybe.

"The layout, flow and conception of the show is organized by curator Craig Mummiton, the Professor of Egyptology and curator-in-charge of the Egyptian Section at a local university." Ahkmenrah explained softly as he walked Naomi slowly through the hall. He had only just finished up his children's tour but had ran himself back after clocking out.

He had half expected her to not be there, but she had been waiting just outside of the exhibit at a close by bench. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw her, he was sure.  
Naomi had practically jumped when the other had returned, excited for more than just the exhibit.

She smiled so sweetly when he stopped his half jog up to her that he thought his entire heart would burst then and there.. it was so strange, how much this one person seemed to be getting to him and how aware of the strange name on his hip was. He wanted to ask, wanted to even before they had separated to finish his tour, but held off and continued to as they went through the tour.

"So this all came from the same tomb, yeah?" Her voice shook him from his thoughts once more.

"Yeah, yes, ughm, in 1938. It was at another museum up until a few years ago when the touring of it began. It comes with a sarcophagus that we believe belong to a young Pharaoh, though the body itself wasn't inside. A true mystery there." Ahkmenrah hummed as he walked her to said sarcophagus.  
It was sat up at an angle against the wall on a slab of granite, creating an imposing figure, but the gold tablet was on a pedestal right in front of it with a surrounding glass box.

Naomi traced her finger down the box as she eyed the delicate metal slab just inches away.  
"It's beautiful, look at all those careful engravings. It had to have been something important. Would have taken hours to craft." She murmured softly, more to herself than anything as fascination took over her.  
Ahkmenrah couldn't help it as he watched her, lips twitching into a small smile.

"What we can tell, it's meant to belong to the lost God King. From the hieroglyphics, it's supposedly meant to cast spells and grant power to whomever wields it."

Naomi glanced up at Ahkmenrah and flashed him a small smile. "That's amazing. Do you know what it says? I mean.. I've only just started to study Ancient Egyptian for my class and it would make my professor's day if I had a translation."

Ahkmenrah grinned sheepishly as he glanced down at his shoes.  
"Well, you see, your lucky day just got even sweeter," he hummed before glancing back up to meet Naomi's eyes, "I'm pretty good at Ancient Egyptian, Egyptian, all sorts of languages. My mother is a Linguist." He explained with another nod before taking in the tablet for the hundredth time but honestly only seeing it for the first. 

"It's mostly utterances, which are spells that are meant to start with 'words to be spoken'. A lot of them refer to Khonsu, God of the moon and time. That particular part, that middle square, the spell has to do with healing the heart, which could mean a lot of things. It could mean physically or, what I really think, is that it has to do with the death of another and bringing them back to life. The heart, it's what holds all of your memories and personality in the Ancient religion. And to heal the heart would give them a good slate when they returned to their body after being mummified."

Naomi stared, slack jawed, at the boy standing beside him and blinked over and over.  
"Wow," she muttered softly before she focused back on her notepad and wrote it all down before beginning to sketch the tablet and it's writings down to look more into. "That, hm.. wow. You're right. I'm very, very lucky, that I ran into you today."

Ahkmenrah chuckled gently and kicked at the floor gently abashedly before rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand. "Well, just a lucky day I suppose. Can't say I get a lot of chances to pull out the whole 'I can read a lot of languages' card to a lot of cute girls."

Naomi's cheeks and neck began to burn as they colored slightly. She reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "W-Weird question," she stuttered slightly, "but.. is there a cafe, or like a coffee shop, anywhere nearby? That maybe.. I could buy you a coffee, or tea if you don't like coffee cause I know a lot of people don't.. But ughm, as thanks?" 

"You want to buy me coffee for translating an ancient tablet?"

"I mean, yeah." 

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Do you think I'm asking you on a date?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking. So.. are you?"

"I'm not-- I mean, yes. Yes, ughm, yes. Yes I am."

Ahkmenrah's lips were split into a very amused grin, his white teeth only looking more so against his darkened skin. It was almost so bright that Naomi had to glance away, back down at her shoes, as she waited for a response.

"So.. is that a yes?" She mumbled at the tiles beneath her shoes. 

"Yeah, I'd love to get a coffee." Ahkmenrah murmured back, grin still as warm and inviting as their meeting earlier that day. 

Naomi felt heat rushing to her cheeks again as she nodded, hands fiddling with the strap of her bag in order to have something to focus on while Ahkmenrah tucked his own hands into his pants pockets.  
"I'll go grab my stuff and meet you at the front of the museum?" 

After the two made the deal, they separated to opposite spots of the museum but both felt a heavy, chilling weight the moment they weren't in arms length away. It gave Naomi chills as she waited and Ahkmenrah couldn't help but run back to the front of the museum once he had his coat and shoulder bag. 

They exited the building together, passing by Larry, the night guard, who gave Ahkmenrah a more than thrilling thumbs up while Naomi watched for cars so they could pass. The two walked in practical silence for half the walk, Ahkmenrah leading and being the first to speak up.

"So, name?"  
Naomi's head shot up, confused and no longer interested in the crunching remains of snow beneath her feet. "I told you already..?"

It was Ahkmenrah's turn to flush drastically as he shook his head. "Oh, no, I meant.. you know."

Naomi nodded slowly as she glanced ahead of her. "Haven't met them. You?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head, even though he could tell she wasn't looking back at him. "Me either. I can't even really.. tell what it is, honestly." 

"Huh?" 

Ahkmenrah shook his head a little and glanced down subconsciously at his hip. "I mean, mine, it's in some language I can't really seem to find or make a good enough google search with, you know? And my mother, she won't take part in any of it. Says it's my destiny to figure out." He huffed, pouting slightly.  
Naomi glanced up at the noise and couldn't help but laugh gently at the look on his face. 

"I get that," she started with a short nod as Ahkmenrah turned them down on more corner, "mine is in some foreign language too." 

"Mine's on my hip." Ahkmenrah supplied, feeling horribly self-conscious immediately after. 

"Mine's on my ribs." Naomi murmured, the same feeling of awkward dread lulling over the warmth that had settled in before they had left the museum. 

That couldn't be coincidence, their names being in foreign languages, the two thought separately to themselves as they awkwardly shuffled into the coffee shop after yet another blunder. The two had both shot forward to open the door for the other, almost resulting in the two of them hitting their heads together. They both tried to forget about it immediately as eyes shot up around the cafe to watch the strange pair. 

The two stood beside each other in line, both facing towards the counter, with their eyes practically glaring forward in the their shared silence. People's chatter and the clatter of dishes was all that filled the silence around them until they reached the first spot in line. Naomi quietly ordered a medium to go white chocolate coffee and let Ahkmenrah order his own, he ordered the same with a shrug. 

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker but I like chocolate plenty." Ahkmenrah explained as they moved to the side to wait. Naomi just chuckled as she shook her head. 

"I could have gotten you something else, it didn't have to be coffee." 

"Yeah but.. it gave me a reason to walk you here and kind of.. spend time together. That sounds really creepy, doesn't it?" He added quickly, embarrassment covering his features as the coffees were handed to them. Ahkmenrah had given the second barista his real name in a lapse of judgement while Naomi had paid and quickly covered it with his palm as he took the beverage. He wasn't sure why he was so worried, he hadn't lied. Just.. fibbed. 

The shop was packed full by the time their coffees were ready so the two quickly found themselves leaning against the window just outside, talking quietly while they sipped contently at the beverages in their gloved hands. 

Ahkmenrah had been right, he liked the chocolate coffee drink and he was sure to tell Naomi. It made her grin sheepishly.

He liked that even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and views guys, I'm so happy you all like it!!
> 
> I'll have the next one maybe started tomorrow so it will hopefully be up in the next couple days! Comments would be loved, I'd like to know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

Their date ended with Ahkemrah walking Naomi back to her apartment, given that hours had past and while neither really had left over money to spend on a cab it was far too dark to just send her off on her own, and exchanged numbers outside of her building. 

Naomi passed her phone off to Ahkmenrah as she took hold of his cup for him. She nervously bounced from leg to leg, but was it really nerves? She couldn't tell anymore with the cold seeping into her bones. She glanced at her gloved hand and wished she could check her watch beneath it and steadily brought her eyes to what she thought was 'Elliot's' to go coffee cup, still warm too. She considered asking if she could have it, to finish, and squashed that when she realized it would be far too strange to ask. But she continued to stare at the cup, turning it over in order to look at the cute little birds they had printed on all the recent cups when the ink from a pen came into view and she grew very confused. She could barely make out the scribbling of the barista but knew darn well that it wasn't Elliot. 

Ahkmenrah glanced up and smiled as he handed off the phone back to her before taking his coffee back and handing her his own phone to do the same. Naomi put off the question in her head for now and began to type out her number and name so he could find her on Facebook if he needed to. 

Watching her brush back a stray strand of hair, Ahkmenrah smiled a little as she finished and moved to hand the phone back off to him. He wanted to do that, brush her hair back, touch her rosy cheeks, maybe even kiss her? His cheeks colored further at the very thought and he cleared his throat and pocketed the phone. 

"I.. I really had a fun time. I'll text you later?" He offered softly against the roaring sounds of New York around them.

Naomi nodded, doing her best to not to jump around anymore. "Definitely," she hummed with a nod. 

The two separated with an awkward hug and a short wave before Naomi rushed upstairs and hid immediately in her room. Ahkmenrah did the same, sighing heavily into his pillow as he touched at the screen of his phone and contemplated texting her then and there. The two once again shared similar thoughts towards one another, contemplating the other's name and the one permanently on their skin. 

Ahkmenrah stayed up longer than usual that night, thinking about Naomi and as he stroked at the skin of his hip that held the strange writing. He was late his next day to work, groaning his entire way there before finally staggering into his tour with a cup of coffee he had made in the break room.. it didn't taste anywhere near as good as the drink he had had yesterday. 

Naomi trudged to class during the gloomy mid morning and presented her work to her professor who was ecstatic to say the least. She was so thrilled, she demanded that Naomi go back as soon as she could and work to translate more of the tablet as her assignment which left Naomi thrilled and worried. Would Elliot, or whomever, think it was strange that she was back? 

The question nagged impatiently at her as she walked from Campus to the the museum once more later that week. She spotted her mystery boy the second she entered the museum, ignoring the excited kids and parents as well as the ginormous dinosaur that greeted her. Her eyes were drawn to the boy talking animatedly across the way in front of the wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt. He looked so at place, the kids enraptured with him and his stories, and confident. 

She bit at her bottom lip and and rushed to head to the exhibit and not interrupt him, or stare and make a fool of herself really. She cleared a bench in the Ancient Egypt exhibit and began to slowly translate the tablet herself with her many notes and books that she had brought along with her.  
She was there for barely an hour and a half when she heard his all too familiar warm baritone, she wasn't even sure how she could easily catch it as she did and pick it out of the crowd when she had only met him yesterday, and saw him round the corner. She felt her cheeks flush when their eyes locked he all but fell over, eyes wide with surprise. 

He sent the students towards the interactive portion of the exhibit where they could draw and write their names after walking them through the main portion, his eyes always moving to the gorgeous distraction sitting barely five feet away from him. He tried his best to saunter over and peek over her shoulder, grinning slightly even though his cheeks gave away fact that he was terribly embarrassed and nervous. 

"Miss me that much already?" He asked cheekily. 

Naomi glanced up and gave him her own embarassed smile as she set her pencil down. "Missed you and the golden tablet so much that I just had to come back, you set some kind of spell on me," she teased back. 

Ahkmenrah chuckled, grin warm and soft as he read over he notes. "Working hard, huh? Those all look pretty right though, good job Miss I'm Just Starting Out." 

"Bit of a cheat, sorry to disappoint," Naomi chuckled and moved the notebook to expose her text book and notes. 

Ahkmenrah shook his head and glanced back to check on his tour kids. "I have to get back but.. maybe you'll still be here when I take my break? I could check your work, you know, make sure it's all error free?" 

Naomi nodded gently and bit at the inside of her cheek gently, a habit she had tried to break for years. "Yeah, that'd be really sweet." 

The strange warmth from yesterday filled his gut all over again as he stared into her eyes and found he was the reason for that tender smile. He almost tripped again, on his own shoe lace, as he turned to head back to gather the group and escort them through the last few minutes of his tour and back to their parents. 

Ahkmenrah beamed as he rushed back to her with two cookies in hand from the break room, knowing more than hoping that Naomi would be there. He felt lighter and heavier when she was around, warm and bubbly all at once. He'd thought about it all last night, heart pounding in his chest as he worried his lip between his teeth, about how he hadn't ever felt like this before. She had to be the one, his soul mate.. and he was going to ask. 

And just like he had thought, no he had known it deep down, she was still in the exact same spot, glancing up every now and again to glance at her notes. He walked back into the exhibit and held out the cookie for her which she gladly took and began to gulf down without thinking twice.  
She glanced up, eyes wide, with icing all over her face with he remaining half of cookie in her hand before she began to giggle and laugh. 

He really liked her laugh. Ahkmenrah quickly joined in simply because of the surprised look in hey eyes and then began to eat his own. 

"So.. I had a lot of fun with you last night." Ahkmenrah began softly between bites of his own cookie. 

"Yeah?" Naomi asked after wiping at her mouth. "I.. I liked getting to spend time with you to. You're pretty funny." 

Ahkmenrah felt himself swell with pride as he glanced at her again, taking in what he could only count now as familiar face and form. It felt like he'd seen her a hundred thousand times but not even once, causing his heart to thump wildly as he considered his next reply. 

"I.. I know this may seem forward and it may be a bit off but, you know, your name? And.. how you can't read it? And I can't read mine?" He asked in a bit of a rush.

Naomi glanced up from her notebook and cocked an eye before nodding, "Yeah?"

Ahkmenrah took a deep breath and kept on. "Well, I.. I think maybe, we might be.. meant for one another. I think we're soulmates." 

Naomi opened to speak up but he just continued.

"I feel so much better, being around you, you know? And I feel.. confident and strong and.. warm. Warm and happy and I can't even explain it completely. Like.. you make me feel lighter. Like the world is brighter, like.. coffee tastes nicer," he chuckled gently as he shook his head, "and.. I think I'm right, that we're soulmates." He finished lamely and glanced at his shoes as he shuffled uncomfortably. He finally looked up when he didn't get an answer. 

Naomi was beaming, bright and simple, when Ahkmenrah finally looked into her eyes. She turned and set her things down before pulling Ahkmenrah up to his feet by both his hands, confusion and concern written all over him and his features. 

She dragged him out of the exhibit and down a hall, glancing this way and that until she found a custodial closet. She jimmied the handle gently and let herself and Ahkmenrah in, practically yanking him along before shutting the door behind him. 

The space was cramped but it was enough for them to both stand there with just enough space that they weren't flush against one another. Naomi moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and shimmied it up, exposing her ribs and the very bottom of her light green bra. 

Ahkmenrah felt his cheeks redden worse than they should have as he took in the simple black ink spread over her ribs. He brought his fingers up to olive skin, warm fingers dancing over even warmer flesh as he stroked out his name. Ahkmenrah. His thumb traced over her gently, blinking gently as hesitantly took a quarter of a step closer. "It's.. my name. I.. I go by Elliot sometimes 'cause it's my middle name but that's.. my first name. Ahkmenrah." 

"Show me yours?"

Ahkmenrah's staring was cut short as he glanced back into her eyes and pulled his hand away to tug at his jeans gently enough to expose his upper hip. Naomi bit hard at the inside of her cheek as she reached out, hesitated, but finally moved to touch the dark skin with even darker writing placed over top of it. 

"Wow," she murmured softly as she stared at her Hebrew name. She hadn't thought it had been that serious, her choosing her 'true name', but now she had to think that her choice had been fate because here it was, in Hebrew, across this gorgeous man's hip. 

"Is it.. right?" Ahkmenrah asked gently, worry settling in.

"Yup. That's.. my Hebrew name. Arnona. Means.. roaring stream." Naomi explained softly as she traced her name against his skin. He shivered as she glanced up and beamed a smile that made his heart melt all over again. 

"Can I kiss you?" She whispered gently as he stepped closer. 

"Gods, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is more or less the last chapter because I sort of had an idea for a back in the day, oh look it's the two of them in ancient Egypt, story if any of you might be interested in that
> 
> so I'm going to end it here but if you guys want a smut chapter, please feel free to comment and tell me and I'll do one to finish it up for sure! I may even add more like down the line or something if I think something up for the two dweebs.
> 
> edited: 10/16
> 
> SO-- thanks to a dear friend of mine, I have the stupidest plan that could possibly come to make a really great long fic out of this.. involving a crossover with the movie The Mummy.  
> Meaning, there will def be some fun smut in a broom closet the next chapter and some insanity but cool junk to follow.


End file.
